Game of the Fate
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Semua orang berkata bahwa manusia memiliki takdir, tapi bagaimana jika kau dipermainkan oleh takdir itu sendiri?


The Game Of Fate by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Sumary : Semua orang berkata bahwa manusia memiliki takdir, tapi bagaimana jika kau dipermainkan oleh takdir itu sendiri?

Big Hero 6 Movie belongs to Disney, Big Hero 6 Comic belongs to Marvel and as always I only have the storyline of this fic.

Dia menutup matanya dalam tenang seolah semua beban telah lepas. Kini ia sudah benar benar terkulai lemas, dirinya sudah sadar bahwa ini adalah titik akhir. Titik dimana ia akan tamat dan suara yang terakhir ia dengar adalah tangisan dari bibinya yang telah merawatnya selama ini. Namun, sebelum dirinya tamat ia tersenyum karena akan segera bertemu orang yang paling ia sayangi di alam lain –atau mungkin kehidupan yang lain?-.

* * *

Tentu saja awal cerita disini adalah kisah di atas, manusia yang telah tamat itu kini telah kembali. Menjadi sosok baru, ya dia berekairnasi.

Namun, ada berjuta hal yang ia sesalkan dan keluhkan. Kenapa ia kembali dengan menjadi sosok indigo? Yang bisa dengan jelas melihat segala yang terjadi di kehidupannya yang lalu. Itu membuatnya sakit, teringat orang yang amat ia sayangi, tak pernah ia temukan batang hidungnya di kehidupan ini.

* * *

"Hei kau jangan lakukan itu sekali lagi! Kau tahukan betapa bahayanya hal itu? "

"Oh ayolah ini hanya sekali."

"Kau tak tau seberapa khawatirnya aku akan kau? Ah bagaimana jika kau dikejar aparat hei kau memang bonehead sejati!"

"Diamlah Dashi aku sudah cukup besar."

"Tidak, aku masih kakakmu"

* * *

Kepingan memori di kehidupannya yang lalu masih terus menghantuinya. Apakah dia terlalu jahat hingga harus kembali hidup? Ataukah kakaknya tersayang yang terlalu baik sehingga dia tak menemukan rekairnasi dari sosok itu?

Ha-ah, ia hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang. Tau dirinya dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Dia masih bertekad mencari sosok itu, bahkan walau dia hanya akan menemukan sosok itu di kehidupan yang berikutnya lagi. Ah sebuah memori tentang kehidupan masa lalunya kembali terngiang. Semua itu sudah jelas, ah atau mungkin sosok itu sudah tewas duluan seperti yang dulu terjadi? Dia menggeleng dan berusaha percaya bahwa sosok itu ada di kehidupannga sekarang, dan akan segera kembali padanya. Dia tak akan menyerah akan hal itu.

* * *

"Aku tak akan menyerah padamu, Hiro."

Tadashi, menyentuh lutu Hiro dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia protes pada saat itu.

"Carilah sudut pandang yang berbeda!"

Dan yah cara kakaknya itu ternyata cukup ampuh.

* * *

Di umur 12 tahun dia sudah merasakan semuanya dengan jelas, semua ingatan tentang masa lalunya. Ah kehidupan yang lalu memang penuh kesedihan namun indah. Di kehidupan yang sekarang ia mendapat segalanya termasuk kasih sayang berlebihan dari orang tuanya sebagai anak tunggal. Ah, tapi baginya di kehidupan ini ada yang kurang tanpa kebawelan kakaknya itu walau kini apa yang diharapkan kakaknya itu terwujud, setiap keluarga di sini kini memiliki Baymax. Setidaknya robot putih yang ia katakan bak marshmallow berjalan di kehidupan sebelumnya itu ada, sehingga ia bisa mengenang kakaknya. Yang entah ada di mana dalam kehidupan yang kali ini. Kini ia berusia 14 tahun dan persis seperti kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah manusia jenius, sudah menjadi mahasiswa di usia belia. Ah, kepingan memori buruk saat usianya 14 tahun di masa lalu kembali terkenal. Dia benci menjadi indigo, dia benci karena kehampaan ini. Dan yang paling ia benci, ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di kehidupan ini. Ya ia tak dapat mencari orang yang paling ia sayangi di kehidupan yang lalu.

* * *

"Tapi Callaghan masih di dalam kau tau kan? Harus ada yang menolongnya!"

Tidak tak pernah terbayang akhirnya seperti ini. Gedung yang baru saja dimasuki kakaknya itu meledak. Dan tak ada yang bisa menemukan jasad kakanya dan hanya ada topi kesayangannya. Ah itu benar - benar berat di usianya yang baru 14 tahun, ia harus kehilangan semua keluarganya. AH, tidak semuanya setidaknya masih ada bibi Cass yang menemaninya.

* * *

Hari ini hari pertamanya dalam menjalani masa - masa mahasiswanya. Ah sekolah yang sama dengan kehidupan yang lalu, yang berbeda pasti orang orang di dalamnya, tak akan ada orang terkasihnya alias kakaknya lagi. Tak akan ada teman teman dari kehidupannya yang lalu. Si maniak superhero, si perempuan tukang jepret, si kulit hitam dan si perempuan jutek dia merindukan kehidupannya yang lalu.

* * *

"Professor."

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kantor seorang professor demi tugas proyeknya dan kini ia berdiri di depan ambang pintu kantor sang professor.

"Ya?"

Suara professor itu begitu familiar. Dia menjadi begitu bersemangat dan ingin segara masuk ke dalam, berharap seseorang yang ada di dalam sana adalah sosok yang ia cari selama ini. Kalo benar maka ia telah menang dalam permainan takdir ini.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menemui sang professor, sesuai dengan harapannya sosok itu memang sosok yang dicarinya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Namun, ia lupa akan satu hal... memangnya sosok ini juga indigo sepertinya? Yang tau kehidupan mereka di masa yang lalu? Ah, dia rasa itu semua tak mungkin. Jadi kini ia tau percuma saja ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Dan berarti ia kalah dengan permainan milik takdir.

* * *

Jam kuliah telah usai. Dia segera ingin kembali ke rumahnya, setidak bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cari itu lumanyan melegakannya yah walau ia sadar sosok itu tak sama dengan dirinya tapi setidaknya ia bisa bertemu sosok itu. Namun, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ia mendengar seorang memanggil namanya, suara itu! Suara yang familiar itu lagi! Dan kali ini sosok yang dicarinya itu memanggilnya dengan namanya di kehidupan yang lalu.

Jadi takdir tak mempermainkannya?

Ia bersorak kegirangan -walau hanya dalam hati- dan memeluk sosok itu.

"Nii-san, aku pikir aku telah dipermainkan oleh takdir."

"Kau tetap Bonehead, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro mendengus mendengar perkataan orang yang paling ia kasihi itu, apakah berarti memang takdir selalu ingin mereka bersama? Sehingga mereka sama sama bisa tahu kehidupan mereka yang lalu? Ah entahlah yang jelas usahanya mencari orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu selama dua tahun ini tak sia sia. Yang penting sekarang ia tahu takdir tak hanya sekedar mempermainkan dirinya.

A/N : Oke Fict pertama di fandom ini. Dan satu hal yang menghantui saya bau bau BL gak sih cerita ini? Kalo bau BL maap soalnya keseringan nulis itu sih padahal niatnya fameleh :" . BTW HARAP REVIEW OK OK? Salam cinta dari author yang agak sarap ini


End file.
